Social media is a widespread phenomenon. In particular, many people enjoy sharing media such as photographs and video with their friends and family. One popular social media phenomenon is the “selfie,” a photograph or video taken by a user with a cell phone camera or other handheld cameras held at arm's length. However, taking or sharing “selfie” photographs or video in certain circumstances, such as when driving a vehicle, is not advisable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing a system for managing social media and photo and video capturing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.